half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fireman V2
If you have any questions, want to talk to me, etc. just leave a message here and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. -Fireman V2 22:53, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Tranquility Lane :I'm going to wing it here and assume you're the Fireman0504 of Tranquility Lane fame, correct? --User:Ramsey 02:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::What? Tranquility Lane? --Fireman V2 02:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Right. Never mind then, wrong guy. Pretend I never existed. --User:Ramsey 02:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Tripmines Hey, thanks for helping the tripmine article out. If I can find some pictures I'll add them. Killaoflight 16:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. I still want Laser Tripmine moved to HECU Laser Tripmine, and Laser Tripmine to be a disambig page. --Fireman V2 16:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I made it a disambig a few days ago, but I'm not sure how the name can get changed. Killaoflight 17:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. In the future, just talk to an admin. We have the power to move pages.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 00:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, thanks. You even fixed the 'See also' links ;) --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman' V2]] 01:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I should add one of those "X redirects here, see X for disambig things, but I'm not sure how. I have to go now anyway, --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman' V2]] 01:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Zombie "and deffinetly are human as they where a belt." "The Half-Life and Portal encyclopedia that anyone can edit"? No. Not anyone. Who believes in that, really. Klow 20:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. I mean, it's nice that these people want to help, but sometimes they do it so horribly they just make things harder for us. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen a single good contribution (not just grammar fixes) from an anon or new user in quite a while. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 03:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. And there seems to be a Wikia bug with anons. A space automatically adds itself after the block that has been edited. Have a look in the recent changes, you'll see what I mean. Maybe it has been fixed now, I dunno. Klow 10:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I noticed something happening with extra spaces. Odd. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 21:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Honest! "I have made plenty of significant, mature contributions. I use perfect spelling and grammar. Honest!" That's a lie! I never saw any user here not doing spelling and grammar mistakes, including me! Same for "mature contributions". You pissed me off many times with nitpicking - but I have my share of immature crap as well, don't worry. ;) Klow 17:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ehhh, I wrote my user page a long time ago. I guess I should update it... --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 17:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :: ;-) Klow 18:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) How many People are still editing this wiki? I know that Half Life and Portal are coming out again it's just how many are actually still here? http 19:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :The Wiki is actually still quite active. According to the statistics, there are 134 active users, but over 2 million registered users, and god-knows-how-many simply browsing. So yeah, you could say it's pretty active. ;) --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 18:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't forget that the registered users are for the whole Wikia.com. (at least, I guess) Klow 20:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Might be, but I'm honestly not sure. It could count people who already have a Wikia account, and then just went here. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 15:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC)